Joker
Profile "Boom" Billie "Joker" Rein is an ex-demolitionist for the Octarian Army turned Inkopolis citizen during the Octarian Immigration following the events of splatoon 1. She is disruptive, destructive, degenerate, disorganized and widely seen as a meanie who takes far too much delight in terrorizing others. There is very little that is "Off limits" to Joker, if she can get a laugh out of it, she'll do it. Physical Description Joker stands at a measly 5'1, and coupled with her petite frame and youthful face have many people mistaking her for an inkling fresh out of the squib phase. Her eyes are naturally more narrow than the average Octoling, and coupled with her wide mouth she comes off as impish or weasely in looks. History Birth and childhood Joker was born out of an arranged marriage during a period of time where living space was scarce and child birth rates were being relegated to one per household. Born prematurely and remaining under developed for most of her life all but dashed any possibility of her joining the Octarian army, which her parents had been hoping for in order to improve their standing in life, and was thus subject to their resentment and disappointment for most of her young life. The only respite Joker got from her neglected home life was the affection she received from her grandfather, who introduced her to the joys of explosives engineering. Before his passing he gave her his denim cap, which she wears to this day. Young adulthood (pre splatoon 1) Thanks in part to her grandfathers connection to the military echelon Joker secured a place in the Octarian Army's espionage division, it would be here that she would learn the art of subterfuge , sabotage and infiltration. Coupled with her advanced knowledge in explosives, Joker would become an invisible agent of mass destruction, compromising not only the firepower and structure of the standing Inkopolis force, but their lives as well. After the events of Splatoon 1, Joker (like many others) would vanish from the underground. Her motives for leaving the Octarian army known only to herself. Current Day Joker arrived in Inkopolis along with the bulk of the Octolings migrating from the underground, slipping in silently and without notice and would remain off the radar for some time. It was only after the events of Octo Expansion that Joker would start to gain notoriety within the inkling community. Having secured a dead ended section of the underground subway for herself and her newly formed group of thugs known as "Bang Gang", Joker spends most of her time being a general nuisance to the public. Whether it be tagging buildings, pranking unsuspecting people, blackmailing others into doing her bidding or smoking in non smoking areas, there's rarely a time where she isn't being watched by the fuzz. Currently her "gang" consists of a little over a dozen members, but has steadily grown since she started hosting underground raves in the tunnels. Trivia * Joker has incredible control over her physical form, and has been known to slip through even the tiniest cracks and crevices. * Joker speaks with a very thick accent, sometimes opting to replace inkish words with octish on the fly. Image Gallery